What Yuya does to make Kyo listen
by ipperne
Summary: This will be a round of short stories, containing different ways for Yuya to make Kyo pay attention to what she says. All probably AU. Here's the first enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Author; ipperne

Wordcount; 1179

Pairs; Yuya/Kyo Yuya/Bon

Rating; kiddies, go away.

Summ; Yuya's tired of Kyo leaving her alone, and warns him about the consequenses. Of course he doesn't care. Untill the next day, that is.

A/N: I have borrowed HotIceRed's twins without asking. Aham on me, but, it's an AU, and she's included, so I hope for forgiveness. Hereby disclaimed that she owns twins, and Kamijyo.sama owns the rest, I own shit.

"There's no way you can pull that off dogface." Kyo stated and turned his back to his wife.

Yuya narrowed her eyes "don't you turn your back at me! And of course I can do that! It's not like I've never done it before!"

Kyo glanced back at Yuya "And with whom have you done it with before, dogface?"

"Well, you of course!"

"If you like to think that was what happened, then fine by me, but I still say that you cannot pull it off in a million years."

"You!" Yuya stopped dead for a moment, thinking. This time Kyo _had _to go down. "Do you want to make a bet then? If you're so sure that I'll lose, that shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

Kyo turned around to face her fully.

"why do you want to loose that bad?" She just stared at him. "Okay, look, dogface, if you can pull it off within a week, then it's a bet. Once you've won, which I highly doubt, tell me what you want. I'm off now." And with those words, Kyo turned again and exited their bedroom. He forgot to wonder why Yuya wasn't yelling at him.

Yuya watched as he left and waited for the door to slide close before letting a wide grin take over her features. "Oh no, Demon Eyes Kyo, slayer of thousands, you will go down this time. I, Shiina Yuya, will see to that."

Later that night, Yuya slipped back into the bedroom a few secons after Kyo and Hotaru had left too seek out some sake as usual, and she knew that she had a few hours to work with. Carelessly tossing her everyday clothing on the bed, she wrapped a short, very short actually, yukata around her form.

Letting her hair down, she looked in the mirror one last time before she went back to the almost empty living room. The only person left in there was Bon, sitting in Kyos rather large leather chair, watching the telly and drinking his beer. This was going to be much fun.

Determined to win against Kyo this time, she used her butt to push Bons arm down from the armrest of the chair, creating herself a seat. She looked at him, batting her eyelashes. "Hello Bon-san."

Bon simply stared. His jaw dropping a few inches as she rotated on the chair to look straight at him, the small piece of clothing hiding almost nothing. After a few moments of staring at Kyo's very undressed wife, Bon finally got it together. "Hi, Yuya-chan... where's Kyo?"

He gulped as she leaned in, still looking at him with those bright green eyes. "Out drinking, again. Bon, I feel so looonely..." she pouted.

Bon thought about this for a moment, and then saw the sense i her being lonely with Kyo leaving almost every night, but that was who Kyo was. "Well, I guess you can watch the game with me then?"

Yuya frowned af him. "Bon, that," she began, sliding down from the armrest, straddeling his lap, succesfully grinding her lower regions against his crotch "was not what I meant."

Bon gawped. Was Kyo's wife hitting on him? Now why would that be? One thing Bon had never heard from any woman Kyo had been with, was that she wasn't satisfied. The feeling of Yuya's hands finding their way to his shoulders, gently kneading the muscels there brought his mind back, and the realization of how stupid it would be even to think of touching Kyos wife downed on him.

"What is it that you want then?" he asked, even tough her intentions were very clear. But he still wondered why. "You surely must get enough of _that _with Kyo around..." He trailed off.

Yuya blinked. He was right. Kyo did make sure she was on her back, or front on a random table, or... well, at least once a day. She quickly came up with an answer though.

"I do, but... you know, sex with a man who leaves me that often is just so... you're always here." she smiled at him, then added "besides, Kyo's such pretty man. A woman really needs to feel the rough edges of a real man sometimes."

"oh..." Whatever Bon wanted to say, drowned in a long and demanding kiss, as Yuya leaned into him, and Bon felt okay, knowing that Kyo was nowhere around. But, when they finally broke for air, a new possible problem occoured to Bon, an dhe stopped her form kissing him again. "Yuya, where's the twins?" he knew fully that the twins did know what sex was about, but that was because Kyo didn't know decency. Bon did, somehow, and he didn't want them to see what their mother was doing to him.

"Don't worry, they won't be back for the next few hours either, and Liz, the one you fear that much is with them, so I'm all yours."

Bon didn't need to hear that twice before his hands went to the belt, tying the small yukata at her waist.

Yuya let him, because this time, this time Kyo had asked for it himself. And all second thoughts and voices telling her that this was wrong, dissapeared into thin air when Bons fingers touched her _there._ From that point, things went into raw, mindless sex of a kind noone, especially not Bon, would ever have thought the little Yuya-chan capeable of.

The next mornig as Yuya woke up to see Kyo lying next to her, she felt good. Smirking she poked his nose. "Kyo? I want you to stop going out every night. That is my price."

Kyo blinked sleepily, wondering what she was talking about. "Price? For what?"

Yuya just smiled at him "you'll see." She had known he would forget that bet as soon as it was made, but he would learn. She went to wake up the twins and everyone else, caring for breakfast as usually, and then waited patiently for Kyo to join the table. She could tell from Bon's silly smile that he could not keep quiet, and she was proven right as soon as Kyo sumped down besides his old friend. Bon gave Kyo an elbow and leaned a little closer, not really wanting the twins and Liz to hear what he wanted to say. "Kyo, that is one fine woman you got yourself there."

Kyo raised a brow "of course she is, she's..." he trailed off and looked at Yuya. "You didn't..."

She nodded from the other side of the table. "Of course I did, you never said that I wasn't allowed to pick a easy one, so you lost, dear."

All color drainde from Kyos face, and he was just about to get up and beat the reamaining life out of Bon, but Liz beat him to it.

Smiling vaugely at the noise and curses he proceeded to stand, then to grab Yuya's arm and drag her back to the bedroom. Yes, her punishment would be rough, but not violent.


	2. Predictable men

Author; ipperne

Wordcount; 1558

Pairs; Yuya/Kyo others implied in the subtext.

Rating; kiddies, go away.

Summ; How Yuya get what she wants. Or how to make Kyo enter a lingerieshop...

Warnings:** language, implied twincest, implied threesomes, Yukimura.**

A/N: I have borrowed HotIceRed's twins (and Shin, who I might abduct for personal purposes) without asking. Shame on me, but, it's an AU, and she's included, so I hope for forgiveness. Hereby disclaimed that she owns twins, and Kamijyo.sama owns the rest, I own shit.

"No, Dogface, I'm not going with you." Kyos stated, causing Yuya to stare daggers at him.

"Damn you Kyo! How am I ever going to please you if I don't know what you want?"

Kyo let out a sigh "You know I don't care that much about underwear as long as I get to rip it off."

"Pervert!"

Kyo glanced at his wife. "And that comes from you? Why not take Rin?"

Yuya couldn't believe that Kyo had just suggested that she could take their teenage daughter out to buy lingerie. What on earth was that man thinking? "Yeah, you want me to ask Rin if she want's to help her mother buy lingerie that will make her father jump her?"

"I'll jump you whenever I get horny enough. Now free me from your yapping."

"Kyo!" Yuya wondered for a second why she bothered to yell at Kyo's back, and somewhere deep down inside she knew that he really didn't mean all those nasty things he said, but still. As she heard the front door close she concluded that Kyo, needed to be taught a lesson. If Kyo didn't want to help her with this matter, she just needed to find somebody else who would. And this someone else would be someone who would force Kyo to come and help her find the right set.

In the livingroom she found their twins lying on the couch, reading some magazines Yuya didn't bother paying attention to. Rin was lying in one end and Kaien in the other, thier legs tangled together because the couch was actually too small to hold both of them like that. Yuya sat down on the coffeetable and clapped her hands for attention. "Kids!"

Rin smiled giddily and waved at her mother "Hi mum!" while Kaien merely glared over the top of his magazine, mumbling some distant greeting.

"Well, kids, you're both dating a lot aren't you?"

At that question Rin started out a very girlish giggle and Kaien simply smirked over the top of the mavazine before answering the question. "No mum, not really dating. Why?" he added wehn he saw the dissapointed look on Yuya's face, and poked Rin with a toe, trying to get her to control her giggeling.

"Well, it's just. Okay, you might be able to help me anyway. Who's better to judge if lingerie is sexy? A man or a woman?"

The twins shared looks for a moment before they both answered "a man!"

Yuya smiled. "perfect! Kaien, can I just use your cell for a second? I'm paying the bill, so don't argue!" he added when Kaien gave her a disapproving look, and then handed it over. She dialed a number ad dssapeared out on the porch where she knew Kyo was sitting. "So, you'll pick me up in five minutes then?"

Kyo looked at her form his spot on the wooden porch "What are you doing now?"

"Taking someone else." Yuya replied, and Kyo began to wonder who, because as far as he knew, none of Yuyas girlfriends had a car. Actually, the only one they knew with a car, or a car onyone would dare to take seat in, was...

He was proven right in seconds as a dark blue Mercedes drove up the driveway ad stopped in front of the porch. Yukimura waved at Kyo from the drivers seat, before getting out to open the door for Yuya, who gladly jumped into the car. The next second the car was driving off again.

Kyo stared at the dissapesring car with his jw sagging just a it. The whole situation then began to get real to him. His Yuya had just taken off with the womanizer of time, to go and buy... lingerie?!

He quickly came to his feet and stormed through the living room, to ind his own carkeys. This was bound to go wrong. He was disturbed by Kaien as he grabbed the keys form the table.

"Hey, dad, are you both off now?"

Kyo nodded on his way out "don't wreck the house." barely made it inside before the door slammed shut.

"wow, did mom just run off with auntie Yukimura?"

Kaien looked at his sister "I think they just went shopping, but dad was pissed..."

"Heh, that means make up sex later."

"yeah, if dad doesn't shag both of them as soon as he finds them..."

Rin stared a him. "You think dad would do auntie? Well..." she paused and actually accomplished to look thoughtful for a second before adding "Yukimura is hot, even for at guy his age. Actually, if he was younger, I'd totally... ouch!" Kaien had kicked her. "Now what?"

"Quit that and give me your phone." Kaien sneered.

Fumbeling, Rin fished her own phone out "huh? But..."

"If you failed to notice, mom did run off with mine, including all your slutty messages." the phone was ringing, and Rin's goofy smile was stomping on Kaien's patience. At last he pointed at her, and tried to give her a death glare, just like their dad did. "You. Bed. Now!"

"_Oh... yes sir!"_ Being annoyed at Rin, Kaien hadn't notice that the call had been answered, and Shin's voice nearly shocked him. Geting himself together, ignoring his laughing sister, he replied "Yeah, that goes for you too,"

"_Heh, figured so, Kaien. Which bed then?"_

"Mine." Kaien hung up and tried to glare at Rin agin "What are you waiting for?" Still giggeling, Rin got up, and ran for the bedroom while Kaien sank back into the cushions "And you better be naked when I get there." he shouted before he began to wait for Shins arival. This was going to be much fun.

"Wow!" Yukimura scrolled through the messages on the phone he'd found in Yuya's purse.

Closing the last clasp on the black corsage, Yuya turned against him. He was sitting on the chair in the corner of th fitting room. "What? And, how do you like this?"

Yuimura looked at her and shook his head. "Neh, too slutty. This ain't your phone, is it?"

Yuya sighed and turned to sneak out of the black set again. "Oh, no it's Kaiens. I was so mad at Kyo when I left that I orgot to give it back. Hope he doesn't miss it."

Yukimura grinned. "Ah, figured Kyo wasn't the SMS-type. This is naughty stuff!"

Covering her breasts Yuya turned halfway to Yukimura. You're not reading his messages are you?"

He frowned at her, trying to ignore that she was almost completly naked "This is too god for me to miss. I wonder who wrote them actually..."

"Well, what's so naughty about it?" she bagan to put on the next set. A Beige one, with laced straps.

"You're so curious! Okay, I'll read them for you, then you haven't done anything wrong."

Yuya shook her head, but listened carefully as Yukimura read one up after another. After a while she stopped him "Why is'nt Kyo writing stuff like that to me? That's way sexy! How 'bout this?"

Yukimura let outa sheepigh giggle. "Yeah, and they're all from..." he stopped as he actually payed attention to the senders. They were all from Hotarus kid, Shin, and... Rin. That was something yuya didn't need to know. "The same two persons... Yuya, dear, did you forget that you're blond? Quit the beige!"

"Okay, no beige, I got it." she turned to change again and Yukimura turnd his attention on the phone again.

"Hmm, I wonder what the story abot this one is..."

"Well, what does it say?

"Um," he looked at her, surprised that she was already in the next set. A deep red one. "wow! Um, wait a moment, the straps are wrong." he got up, and began to shorten the straps.

"I know the straps are wrong, that's why I brought you. Now, what were you saying?"

Kyo strode down the row of fitting rooms, trying to listen his way to the room where Yuya would be. Most f the room were occopied by girls and their girlfriends, babbeling about nonsense, but finally, he found the right room. And what he heard through the cutain, was not setteling.

Yukimuras singsong voice reached him clearly through the blue fabric. "Please, fuck me now."

He ripped the curtain to the side, wanting to stop Yukimura, but stopped dead at the scene inside the room. Yuya was facing the opening, and Ykimura was staning at her right side, busy shortening the brastrap. What the hell had their conversation been about? One look at Yukimuras smug face made him decide that he really didn't want to know. And one look at Yuya, made him decide that having Yukimura pick out her underwear, really wasn't such a bad idea.

"Yuya was the first one to break the awkward silence. "Kyo you! Who do you think you are? First telling me to take someone else, and then stalking me like that! You're such a jerk!" an awfull amount of curses followed straight after, but Kyo only let one of his rare satisfied grins show before he closed the curtain and walked away.

Yukimura then began to giggle. "If Kyo isn't a jealous bitch! My my.. and Yuya, you are taking this set. He sure wanted to rip more than curains when he saw you."

Mission accomplished.


	3. the art of manipulation

Author; Ipperne

Pairing; Kyo/Yuya

Wordcount; 736

Rating; Kiddies, go away.

Disclaimer; I own shit; all credit for the charries goes to Akimine Kamijyo.

"Come on Shinrei! You promised!" Yuya's large pleading green eyes carved their way past his defences as they reached the porch and stopped by the door. He could think of a million reasons not to give into her wishes, but the heaviest of them would be that he found it very inappropriate to touch a married woman in any way, especially if said woman was going to be almost naked in front of him, and even more when this woman was married to _the _Demon Eyes Kyo.

It all added up to a very bad idea, and he found himself wondering how she had talked him into it in the first place.

No, he didn't know. Best to start arguing against it now, before he ended up in a situation he would regret. "I know Yuya, but try to think about it again. Kyo will rip me apart if he ever finds out."

Yes, yes, use her kind heart to get her to back out; there's no way she would let that happen, but it didn't take long for his celebrating mind to fall down again.

"How would he find out? He's not home for another four hours and this can't possibly take that long."

"What about the twins?"

"What about them? They're at Hotaru's place."

"Well…" This was very embarrassing. Shinrei looked away as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "This is very awkward Yuya." He tried, wondering why he was following her into the house now as she opened the door. What was it about this young blonde that left him unable to say no? He sighed and closed the door behind them. This was bound to go wrong, but who cared? After all he did promise it in some state of consciousness.

"Come on, Shinrei. It's just a backrub." She reasoned and disappeared into the bedroom.

Sure it is. He sank down in the couch and waited patiently for her. Why did he tell her about his time working for the local football team anyway? Again, this was one of the reasons to why he didn't drink. The strangest, most personal stories always seemed to find their way out into the light when the alcohol went in. He looked up at the sound of the bedroom door opening again and then his heart stopped. What the hell was she thinking?! He blinked again, hoping this wasn't true, but it was. She had simply opted to be dressed in a towel. Oh, and nothing else. He felt the blush rise to his cheeks again as he got up from the couch again. She smiled at him "come on, it's this way."

Now, why did she have to take his hand? He tried to focus on the blonde hair, but hell it was difficult when she had it tied up to expose her neck and shoulders. He tilted his head. She really was a beautiful girl and he found himself wondering if Kyo really knew what he had.

Kyo parked the car outside his house. A sloppy parking, but he didn't care. His house, his rules. He slammed the door and stepped onto the porch and stretched his back. The best thing about ending a meeting early was to get home to his wife before time. Carelessly his blazer was tossed over the couch and the tie was loosened. Yes, he knew what he had at home, and he loved it. A smirk spread across his face as he recalled her soft curves, but then he stopped dead. He listened. Now what was that? The faint sound of voices reached him through the bedroom door.

"Mhm, right there Shinrei, that's the spot." Kyo recognized Yuya's voice, and the name he just heard made him flinch with pure anger. But his anger quickly changed into confusion as Yuya raised her head from the old massage table and blinked at him.

"You're home early Kyo." She said simply and Kyo took a moment to actually look at the scene before he suddenly remembered that he promised her a backrub a few weeks ago, and she had been going on about it ever since.

Yuya smiled and looked at Kyo. Again she had won, and as he pushed Shinrei aside with a low grunt and started working her back with firm hands, she knew that once again she had found a way to get Kyo to listen.


End file.
